


Laird's Lug

by AuntG



Category: Smallville
Genre: Castles, Gen, Mentioned Lionel Luthor, Paranoia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG
Summary: Clark makes an observation.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Laird's Lug

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> So, I did a ficlet a little while ago where Clark was a bit wiser/less paranoid about his powers and I thought that I would continue the trend.

"Big, drafty Scottish castle. That's pretty cool." Clark said, as he gazed around. He walked up to the fireplace.

"Yeah, if you're a ghost." Lex joked.

"Does it come with a Laird's Lug?" Clark asked.

"Um, I don't think so." Lex replied, not willing to admit that he had no clue what a Laird's Lug was.

"Are you sure?" Clark asked, then he leaned over and started to gently tap on each of the bricks at the top. After tapping several bricks he stopped and looked at one in the middle.

"This one." Clark said, looking over at Lex like he expected him to know what he was talking about.

"It's hollow. The listening tube that leads upstairs to the Laird's Lug must be there. The rooms were a traditional way to spy on conversations."

_ No wonder Lionel wanted a Scottish castle _ , Lex thought bitterly,  _ the Scottish lords were just as paranoid as him, and this way even if Lex managed to find all the electronic bugs, dad had a really old school method to fall back on. _

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Remember that Kryptonian crystal that Clark found hidden in a tube in the brick of the fireplace? That was the inspiration behind this story.
> 
> Correction, it was Lex that found the Orb in the mantle.
> 
> Laird's Lugs are real and can be found in Tillycairn Castle and Muchalls Castle.


End file.
